Korep
Korep is a ferret smuggler. He is captain of the Oceanflower. '' History Korep's only appearance is in the ''Quest for Rinaria short stories. He is the oldest of the pirates in search of Rinaria - presumably he is about Zuryzel's father's age, or maybe a little bit younger. Also presumably, he grew up on Pelleck Island, like most pirates. Sometime before the ''Quest for Rinaira, ''he and Ksheygha served on the same ship. Beacuse she had been trained as a chronicler, she had no idea how to protect herself in a fight, so Korep took it upon himself to teach her. He instructed her in the use of a dagger and a crossbow. However, after their crew dispersed, she joined another crew without him; it would be six seasons before they saw each other again. Korep took up smuggling; he prided himself in bypassing taxes and customs officials. In the ''Quest for Rinaria, ''he had become such a good captain that not only could he manage his crew, but Eneng and Winterblade's nervous crews as well. Frequently throughout the short stories, he helps keep the others steady when they are confused. Friends and Family Nothing is known about Korep's family. Ksheygha Korep and Ksheygha have a complicated relationship. They became friends when both served aboard the same ship, and Korep decided to teach Ksheygha how to defend herself. Ksheygha says that he "gave up all the music, the spirits, the company of pretty she-ferrets - so he could teach me what I needed to know. He did all that because he believed in me." Their friendship has survived seasons of turmoil and many distances. Both Korep and Ksheygha thought about the other every single day for twenty seasons. However, Ksheygha is still more distant than she used to be, and Korep is both troubled and hurt by that. In spite of her inexplicable distance, Korep trusts Ksheygha absolutely, and it seems she would do anything for him. Ksheygha tells Zuryzel that they were "more than friends" but never romantic; it seemed she spoke for both of them. Sometimes his actions come across as flirtatious, although it seems that he's really putting on a show to try to make her smile. But even without being romantic, Korep is deeply troubled by the fact that he has no idea why she chose to try to leave their friendship behind, and sometimes he's even jealous when she acts warmly to other creatures. He would give all the lost treasure in Rinaria to see their friendship restored. Several times, he tries to pull her into a teasing game, although she doesn't appreciate it. Other Pirates The other pirates all like and respect Korep. He teases them occasionally (usually about alcohol,) and they often play along. None of them, even Snowhawk, have a word to say against Korep. Korep is one of the few creatures never to complain about anyone else. Skills and Personality Skills Korep is a smuggler, so he has notable skills at deception. Evidently he can handle weapons adequately, since he was able to teach Ksheygha how to defend herself. He is also good at smoothing over quarrels between various pirate captains. Personality Korep is friendly, likeable, and good at managing difficult creatures. Odds are his friendliness has been useful while he evades customs officials. He takes pleasure in teasing creatures, especially when everyone knows it's only a game. He has a serious side, too. Ksheygha described Korep in their young seasons as "a little idealistic." He has endless faith in his friends and genuine concern for their well-being. He hates saying goodbye to his friends. In spite of his profitable role as a smuggler, he repeatedly demonstrates that treasure is worthless compared friendship. He also shows great skills at managing difficult creatures, both a large crew and irate captains. Category:Characters Category:Pirates